The Evolution of Kaye Halken Dudeable
by Jack Chronicle
Summary: This is a continuation of my previous story. It will be a tale of Kaye, his friends. And the battle they face. The battle being Defeating The Bosses, mobs created by Herobrine himself. Sorry to the fans, can't finish the story... lost motivation, and the time... And keep forgetting to write it. So, it's on HIATUS until I feel like writing more... this should've been obvious by now
1. Introduction CH

**khdudeable: These are the powers that are used in this story. The actual story is in the next chapter... this is merely for reference.**

Weather Power

Natural Disasters:

Hurricane, Level: Master

Tsunami, Level: Master

Tornado, Level: Master

Earthquake, Level: Master

Flashfire, Level: Master

Wildfire, Level: Master

Meteor Shower, Level: Master

Volcano, Level: Master

Drought, Level: Master

Flood, Level: Master

Upheaval, Level: Master

Sinkhole, Level: Master

Firewhirl, Level: Master

Whirlpool, Level: Master

Hyper Compression, Level: Master

Caustic Fog, Level: Master

SpaceQuake, Level: Unknown

Continental Fog, Level: Unknown

Weather:

Fog/Mist, Level: Birth

Rain, Level: Birth

Steam Bath, Level: Birth

Cloudy, Level: Birth

Smog, Level: Birth

Sandstorm, Level: Birth

Sunny, Level: Beginner

Thunderstorm, Level: Beginner

Eclipse, Level: Beginner

Snow, Level: Beginner

Wind Gust's, Level: Beginner

Tidal Waves, Level: Beginner

Waterspout, Level: Beginner

Heat wave, Level: Beginner

Lightning, Level: Beginner

Ice Storm, Level: Beginner

Hot Spring, Level: Beginner

Hail, Level: Novice

Sonic Boom, Level: Novice

Atmospheric Pressure, Level: Novice

Blizzard, Level: Novice

Fire Rain, Level: Novice

Asteroid, Level: Novice

Mirage, Level: Novice

Acidic Rain, Level: Novice

Concrete Rain, Level: Novice

Rockslide, Level: Novice

Avalanche, Level: Unknown

Natural Disasters are only known by Masters as they won't teach anyone of lower ranking nor do they ever lose their ranking as Master... and they never really get 'corrupted' just arrogant.

These powers are known as 'The Legendary Disasters of Gaea' supposedly given to the first Master as a gift for pretecting those that were in need.

The 'Weather' Category is also known as the 'Blessings of the Master' as these are the only abilities the first Master gave to anyone. of course nowadays no one truly believs in these stories.

The levels are a way to measure how powerful the spell is at its lowest.

The levels: Birth, Beginner, Novice, Master, Unknown

Birth: Useful, but not really dangerous

Beginner: Capable of being damgerous but can also be useful

Novice: Dangerous, and VERY Useful in some cases

Master: DANGEROUS, no capability of being useful

Unknown: No one knows how people learn these, or how dangerous and/or useful they can be.

The usefulness of these abilities is based off of the common man, how useful it would be for the common man to learn these.

The danger of these abilities is based off how much damage they can cause.


	2. Chapter 1

**The Evolution of Kaye Halken Dudeable**

 **khdudeable: Haha! I'm back, suckers! Did you think you could get rid of me that easily? Anyway this story is still following the same storyline, yet with a slight twist. A few characters might be dropped, if you want them to stay then PM me. Kaye has awoken, meaning he has gained control of his 'Halken' powers, allowing him to do more than go to his 'essence of Notch' form, and i'm starting from the end of the last chapter. So on with the story…**

 **New Character!**

Name: Jack Halken Chronicle

Nickname: Jack

Age: 43

Knowledge: Elder

Level: 85

 **Renewed Characters!**

Name: Kaye Halken Dudeable

Nickname: Kaye

Age: 17

Knowledge: Average

Level: 45

 **(If you want your character withdrawn, just tell me.)**

Name: Dark Bolt

Nickname: Arch

Age: 22

Knowledge: Elder

Level: 81

Name: Celestia

Full Name: xxCelestiaMCxx

Nickname: Flame or Tia

Age: 18

Knowledge: Redstone Pro

Level: 35

Looks: Blonde hair with red and orange highlights, glowing amber eyes. Looks tired/hyper. Usual clothes are a yellow shirt with awesome white swirly patterns, red hoodie, black jeans, orange trainers.

Weapons: Two ruby daggers. She calls the left one Wrath and the right one Rage.

Name: Chibi

Nickname: Chibi

Age: 1 year

Knowledge: Pup

Level: 8

Gender: Bro

Race: Wolf

Weapons: Diamond Dagger

Appearance: Wolf pup with pure white fur, greenish-blue eyes and a red collar

Personality: Happy-go-Lucky

Phobias: Skeletons, especially wither ones

Fav Food: Beef

Name:Silver Greybush

Nickname:

Age:

Knowledge: Pro

Hair/Eye color: darkish grey(Hair has light specs of light grey making it look like silver shards)

Clothing: A white T shirt with his scarf wrapped around his neck, often covering his face, skinny jeans, and silver finger-less climbing gloves.

Special abilities(Weapon-Style's, powers, etc.): An innate ability to control lightning, Lightning-Style Scythe known as "Lightning's Edge".

Weapon: Cryogladius, an Ice Blade. Meaning anything it touches freezes in a small area and/or freezing an area to gain an advantage.  
ToirClai, is a Lightning blade. Meaning anything it strikes will be hit with a shock of lightning. It can also be used to summon and/or fire lightning bolts.

Level: 67

Personality: He doesn't care whether people like him or not, he'll protect them for his own reasons.

 **Evolution**

 **POV: Kaye**

"Hello my name is Jack Halken Chronicle, and you are my son, it's been awhile. And I have something I need to tell you." The man said before he charged his normal hand up with his own power. His hand became coated in a reddish mist, similar to what redstone dust does when powered. He then quickly swung it downward, thrusting it into the ground causing a sandstorm to grow temporarily.

"This is what your, no. Our ability allows us to do. We first need to find out what your base power, or birth power is. So, I will need you to channel your energy into one of your extremities, or just an arm, a leg, or your head… heck, a finger or toe could work." The stranger, or Jack as I guess he wants to be called said after he did that cool little demonstration.

"So, I just channel my power into an arm, or finger or something?" I asked to clarify.

"Yes, basically."

"Okay…" I began channeling my power into my left arm, pointing it at the wall next to him. After a bit it started to gain a bluish tint to it.

"Okay, thats good. Now once you get it built up, release the built up power." Jack said instructing me… why am I listening to him exactly? I did as he said though, and it astonished me to see a fog rolling off my arms and onto the floor, it was absolutely amazing.

"Oh come on! Is that all you got?" Jack said while preparing to attack from the looks of it. To me at least, my friends thought he was just messing around. He then lunged at me while charging up his sandstorm ability.

"Wait, what are you doing?!" I began charging up my fog again and tried to stop his power from doing anything. It actually worked strangely enough. My fog seemed to create a barrier made up of water vapor, that was dense enough to stop his sand from moving.

"Oh, just testing you… Making sure you've got the hang of it. Now then, lets train." He said right before a timeskip appeared.

 **-TIMESKIP-**

 **1 YEAR LATER**

"Why did we have to train for a year? I got everything down in half that… and I don't exactly like fighting." I said, after finishing another training session. This one was rather short, it was only two days instead of the typical week long warzone training sessions.

"We're doing this to increase your stamina and also so you can call upon your power faster and easier. You've already learned more than what you started with." Jack said, pulling out a scroll that hes been using to catalogue what i've learned.

"So, what do I know now?" I asked trying to look at the scroll.

"A few Novice spells by now, most beginner… and thats really it." He said not even looking at the scroll.

"Come on tell me." I begged like a puppy asking for food.

"Fine, you little whiny brat. You know:

Sunny, Level: Beginner

Thunderstorm, Level: Beginner

Eclipse, Level: Beginner

Wind Gust's, Level: Beginner

Tidal Waves, Level: Beginner

Lightning, Level: Beginner

Hot Spring, Level: Beginner

Sonic Boom, Level: Novice

Atmospheric Pressure, Level: Novice

Fire Rain, Level: Novice

Asteroid, Level: Novice

Mirage, Level: Novice

It's more than most would learn in a year. I would thank your awesome teacher." Jack, my teacher said after listing my own accomplishments.

"Well, I mainly use Sonic Boom and Atmospheric Pressure together, never separate. I mean going at the speed of sound creates a lot of pressure, you need the A.P. to cancel it out…" I said demonstrating by creating a small vortex next to him, then stopping completely unharmed.

"Hey, Kaye. You know when we gonna be done with this training? We can't get any better with our weapons. And I already couldn't." Silver said while swinging his scythe around cutting down trees hardly trying.

"You know hes right. I can summon 200 minions without even trying." Dark Bolt said while demonstrating by summoning an army of zombies and skeletons numbering in the hundreds, then dispersing them in an instant.

"This is getting boring, I can't use my full strength anymore… if I did, it would destroy an army in one go." Flame said sadly creating a small ember and destroying a large tree with it, in under 2 seconds…

"Im can blow up anything I want, theres no challenge anymore…" Cupa said while petting Chibi

"And I can't kill anyone here, I haven't killed someone in over a year! I'm gonna lose my touch and go insane!" Desmond said, trying to throw a knife at a tree and barely missing the target.

"Well, lucky for you guys. We just finished… And you guys could have left whenever, I was only training Kaye." Jack said looking at all of them. They just looked at each other, shrugged and a few of them went to gather their stuff so they can leave and move on with their own lives. The ones that stayed were Me, as I had to, Jack as he also had to, Arch, because he wanted to, Chibi since Arch wouldn't let him leave, and Silver because he wasn't going to leave his friend, Cupa because I wa and shes my girlfriend, sand last Celestia, since she was allowed to use her power and burn anything whenever. The rest just left, who knows where or why. They may return, no one knows but them. As they left, Jack, or my dad I guess... decided it was time for me to start training by real-time battles. So, we went ahead and went back to the house to see what damage had occurred to it, and repair as well as upgrade it. A lot of cool stuff was released lately, and I intend to stay up to date with my household appliances. Like the new multi functional Crafting Furnace, capable of being both a Crafting Table and a Furnace.

"I wonder if the house will still be standing, I mean it has been a year since we last saw it Kaye. For all we know it could have decayed, or molded. Or just collapsed in on itself." Silver sayed right before we saw the house, which had a lot of broken parts. The front room had collapsed in on itself and the top floor was destroyed.

"You just HAD to go and jinx it, didn't you?" I said jokingly to Silver "We may as well and get started on repairing it… Just give me a second to get everything ready." I continued before charging up my powers. My arm became an ender like purple.

"Sunny!" I shouted while punching my arm toward the sky, causing my power to form a beam, making the sky sunny.

"Wind Gust!" I Said while pointing my arms towards the house, getting rid of the dampness in the wood as well as removing the broken pieces, moving them off to the side.

"Haha! That was great, next you can use Sonic Boom to break the trees, just channel it into your finger. then BOOM! You'll break the trees down into planks immediately." Jack said commending me on my ingenuity.

We began collecting wood, me breaking them down, and the others collecting to repair the house. After about two days of constant work we finally got the house into working condition, nearly good as new. Just about a year broke in. I went to the new basement, we went ahead and added it. Once I got there, it was like a giant underground secret headquarters of some superhero. But it was missing one thing, a hot tub. So I went down to an empty area, carved a small bit out and…

"Hot Springs!" I shouted thrusting my arms towards the place I had just carved out. Instantly a small stream broke out of the ground and filled the hot tub, as I didn't use that much power it wasn't that powerful. once it reached the top, it channeled off into the wall, then probably back down to wherever it came from. Just to be used again later.

"So, what now 'sensei'" I said once I went up to Jack.

"Now… Now, we go hunt the big ones. The Bosses, the Mobs Herobrine himself made." Jack said adding the second part for Arch.

 **END CHAPTER**

 **khdudeable: Thank you guys for your support, as well as waiting. I appreciate your support for my writing. If you want your OC to come back into the story, then please. PM me. The ones who left were honestly just the ones I either forgot about, in which case SORRY! and the ones I feel dont need to be in anymore, as they wont fit in at the moment. Of course anyone of them might come in again. And if you want to add a new OC, please go ahead and send one in. I'll see if they can be added in.**


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER: Upgrade Time!**

 **khdudeable: Hello everyone! Sorry about the long wait I've been busy with normal life stuff… And I have a poll up on my page, go check it out!  
Now, if you're a new fan I would recommend going back to my other story and reading that one first, and give it a coup- err… just read it. it gets better, trust me. I know the first chapters are awful. Anyway, if you want your OC in my story i'll put up the setup format I would like you to put them in. Other than that, vote on the poll and i'll check it out in when i'm making the next chapter, probably next week or the week after that. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **kallista: Have fun reading!**

 **UPDATED CHARACTER ALERT**

 **-Name:Silver Greywitcher**

 **-Nickname: (RESERVED)**

 **-Age: 19**

 **-Knowledge: Pro**

 **-Hair/Eye color: Grey Hair (Has light specs of light grey making it look like silver shards), and Red eyes**

 **-Clothing:** **A white T shirt, a black sleeveless hoodie, dark grey cargo pants, and a silver chain around his neck (Like a necklace)**

 **-Special abilities(Weapon-Style's, powers, etc.): An innate ability to control Lightning,** **Air, and Ice. Water and Fire he's still novice**

 **-Weapon:** **Cryogladius, an Ice Blade. Meaning anything it touches freezes in a small area and/or freezing an area to gain an advantage.**

 **ToirClai, is a Lightning blade. Meaning anything it strikes will be hit with a shock of lightning. It can also be used to summon and/or fire lightning bolts.**

 **-Level: 67**

 **-Personality:** **He's often cruel when it comes to the difference between Truths and lies, or Ideals. Brutally honest with anything he sees, dislikes people not being straight forward with him. Despises subtlety**

 **POV:**

 **Kaye (as usual)**

"So, now that the house has been rebuilt, we should probably improve The Base a bit. Right? We are going to primarily do stuff here, right?" I said as I was thinking of ways to upgrade my new favorite location in my house, the underground bunker we recently added which I had dubbed 'The Base'

"What's 'The Base', do you mean this 'base'-ment? because yes we will primarily do our research and such here, but it's nice as it is. we can all relax in the hot tub. And have your friend over there heat it up for us if it needs to be hotter." Jack said nodding towards Celestia, who I believe he likes… More than he should, which is rather creepy and very disturbing. Not that I blame him, but I already have Cupa.

"Oooo, I could use some large fireballs to heat it up, or a geyser of fire. That would be so much fun! Or maybe even rapid fire bursts so it rapidly changes in heat, you'll have to be quick to make sure you don't get burned!" Celestia said after hearing what Jack said, and smiling… I'm beginning to question how many crazy people I know.  
"Or you could just get in with us, i'm fairly sure that would heat it up quite a bit, but luckily not as hot as you still. That would probably burn us, in fact i'm surprised we haven't spontaneously combusted." Jack was beginning to make me question how he's my father, wait… Is he even married, or am I adopted, or maybe my mom left him, or did he leave her?! Maybe i'm overthinking this...

"I'm just good at controlling my temperature, I can't let too much heat out, or I would be enveloped in flame. Not that it would hurt me…" Celestia said while making the room suddenly quite hot when she said she would be enveloped in flame…  
"*sigh* He didn't mean with your powers Celestia… nevermind though. Silver how have you been doing, we haven't seen you much. You been out training again? I know you like action and those swords are doing you well, but you can't always rely on them, you'll have to use your brains instead of your brawn at times. Now, that being said, please don't rip my head off. I know you could do that." Dark Bolt said while holding his hands behind his back.

 **khdudeable: Dark Bolt now essentially looks like Xenhort from Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep. the old man version. I think that look will fit him**

I went off the around the center of the half of the Base closest to the stairs up to the main building, and created a small stone table by lifting the stone itself up out of the ground, it was fairly hard, and not very clean, but it'll do as a makeshift planning area. This happened while Silver was grabbing Dark Bolt and giving him a noogie that he will probably feel for the rest of the night, and tomorrow morning. After I had brought up the table, I started on the more fine details, mainly the map. So, I used a bit of my powers to finely chisel out the basic shapes of the known areas and just left the rest alone.

"Hey, Jack! You wanna help me with this?" I asked Ja- I really should start calling him dad now…

"Sure, I probably know more of the world too." He said as he began to chisel out the rest of the table and make them in more detail. Once he finished that, it looked amazing. and to make it better, he used some illusion stuff to make actual people and animals in it that move around. Me and him then rose some chairs out of the ground, that were more smooth and looked somewhat comfortable. Each one fit a specific one of us, and had holsters for our weapons too.

"So, what else? I recommend a security system." ?

"Who's there? Come out and show yourself now, and we may show mercy." I said, although I already knew that Silver probably wouldn't. Meanwhile Jack was looking at the map, not seeming to care at all.

"Well, I would say someone here knows me rather well." Jack suddenly looked up with a look suggesting that he was thinking rather hard, that or constipated. "I mean, who could forget about their own Creation?" Jack then turned around, facing the wall and saying rather loudly "Good to see you again, Alpha!" And then the mysterious perso- thing… came into view. It was rather unusual, it looked similar to a golem, but with traits of a human.

"I came to help with your base. My previous mission has been accomplished and successful." Alpha said.

"Thats good to hear, and we could use a security system. Okay, Alpha: Integration Protocol 0. Complete Upgrade of Security, Initialize Now." Jack said sounding like he was giving voice commands to a computer, which apparently he was.

"Command accepted, Beginning Integration Protocol 0." Alpha said

"Is he melting?!" I said as Alpha appeared to be melting into the floor and forming what appeared to be a security system from nothing, and making the wires and cameras, as well as multiple monitors and alarms. Heck, it even allowed us to talk to the people in any room, as well as activate a complete lockdown, activate lawn turrets, and destroy the house… I don't like the explosion one. But I see why it would come in handy.

"Why didn't you tell us you made a freaking super A.I?!" Arche shouted at Jack, while holding his head. which looked like it had caught fire at some point. Possibly why Celestia looked like she had fun a bit ago.

"Because I didn't… That was something I found on my travels, I thought you had made it and left instructions for someone to use it. Maybe Notch made it for when he came to earth. Anyway, Protocol 0 basically destroys it, it won't be able to do anything else for another 1,000 years.

"Well, at least the base got an epic upgrade… Now we just need a secret entrance and exit. OH! I know, we could have the exit lead into a cave and have it ceal off after we leave, and open when we approach. And the Entrance will be a spiral staircase coming through the fireplace, and ending in a elevator like platform that brings us the rest of the way down.

"Okay. I can get the resources and Jack. Your doing the construction for this." Arche said while leaving, and carving a way for the Exit already…

 **TWO DAYS LATER** -

I walked back to the house after finishing gathering supplies, Food, Wood, the essentials. I walked through the front door went and put the food in a Dumbwaiter resembling a cupboard. I then went and dumped the wood and other supplies into a hopper that would transport them down into the base for construction. We had nearly finished we just needed a bit more time and the exit will have been completed. Since it leads into a cave, we had to mine out a giant area to resemble a cave, and lead that into a natural one so we didn't have to mine forever to find one. And the Entrance is pretty cool, the floor pulls down into a spiral staircase and then leads into a elevator capable of fitting 20 people with room, and up to 10 tons. Once you start it, it heads down and a new one replaces it, it reaches the bottom fairly quickly, and it appears behind the wall to prevent it from looking bulky from the Base. the wall opens up at the bottom though. I reached the bottom and went over to the meeting room, it was the first room made, the one with the Hot Tub and the Map Table. Everyone was there, even Chibi. I sat down in my chair, resembles a throne really, and everyone turned to me.

"Alright, it's been two days. How far have we come in construction of the Exit?"

"It's nearing completion as we speak. It should be done right… Now!" Jack said as he pointed out the room. A loud explosion was heard and dust rolled in. And when the dust settled, a new hallway could be seen, leading out to a cave that split off in two directions. One leading to an underwater escape via submarines that would dock under ships and the other way would lead out to the top of a mountain that no one ever uses.

"Well… that was fast, looks like we have a new Head of Construction. Anyway, these creatures you made to live in the map, are they real or are they all just illusions?" I asked

"They represent everything that is in the area. So I guess you could call them real." Jack replied while pointing to a nearby village and the butcher inside of it. Who we have met multiple times for food.

"That's good. Now we just have to make a bigger one in the map room and wait for The Bosses to show up." Arche added. We then set to work on building the new map room, as well as the giant map, which shouldn't take too long.

 **khdudeable: Again, sorry for the delay… I've been busy, I was planning on putting this out on the 9th since that's my birthday, but I didn't get it finished in time. But, please comment and favorite. You can PM me for suggestions too. Share the story if you like it!**


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: "The Search For The Bosses"**

 **Jack Chronicle (Author, not character): Hehehe… yeah, sorry about the year long break, I know I haven't posted anything since last year, but I** _ **WAS**_ **planning on writing the chapter and getting it out near the beginning of August, last year… But my computer broke before I started… and I couldn't get it fixed until the last day of 2015, or near then at least. I should've written it when I got it fixed, but I lost a lot of motivation, went further into depression, and overall lost will to do anything… and then lost even more motivation causing a downward cycle.. Luckily, I am still alive! and still going! (albeit, barely) anyway… on with the story! Sorry for the long rant, that may or may not have been to delay me having to write this chapter. And I realize this may sound like a bunch of excuses, which it kinda is… But, hey… At least I'm picking it back up… Might just try to end it in this chapter and stop writing, we'll see.**

We all headed towards the area we were using to build the new Map Room, and once we arrived Jack began to use his powers to lift a large stone slab to be used for the larger map. It took him half an hour and multiple breaks to get the proper size, it was about 50 x 50 blocks, and had an enchantment on it so you could zoom into any specific area. Of course you had to know the area first, and then you could move it from there. Once Jack had recovered we looked around for hints or clues to where "The Bosses" were on the larger map, we found a small hint in a village, they had legends of ancient being that were capable of destroying the world. Sadly they were on the other side of the world, and they won't speak of them. We know this because they have signs everywhere saying "Do not speak THEIR names", and statues of what "The Bosses" are supposed to look like, just a bit more stone like and weathered down… We decided to read up on the myths they had regarding "The Bosses". There was a surprisingly large amount of data we had on them, especially since no one really knew or talked about them.

I discovered that there are 3 main leaders of "The Bosses". The Ender Dragon: Ruler of the End, he's the creator of the ender pearls and ender eyes. He developed tech that rivals the weather powers of the Halken family. The Wither, and abomination created by Herobrine to force obedience into the residents of the overworld. It's able to inflict a devastating poising like substance upon beings causing them to wither away and die, hence why it's called "The Wither". And then there's Herobrine himself. According to the legends about him, he was once the brother of Notch, and was a good Deity. But, then a close friend apparently known as "The Hero Brian" was killed and in a rage he killed everything in sight losing his soul in the process. He gained the title "Herobrine" as he would scream "For Hero Brian" every time he rushed into a city. But he said it so loud and angrily it became distorted into "For Hero Brine", which most people thought of as one name. "For Herobrine". Thus his name was born. He than became the God of evil essentially, untouchable by anyone but Notch himself. And apparently, he has a temple built to please him. In the first city he destroyed. The Place where the Hero Brian died. It's a small city, still rebuilding their city and trying to put out some of the flames that were started when Herobrine first attacked. He's been hiding out in that very temple this entire time. Probably watching them live on and forget about who was apparently the greatest hero this world has ever seen… If the stories are true at least.

I shared this information with Silver, Celestia, and Jack seemed kind of disturbed by the fact that Herobrine was formed by the death of "The Hero Brian"...

"Did you say "The Hero Brian" died? As in the man who could take on Notch in a fight, and fight on equal footing? The one who the greatest warrior ever to walk the earth? THE hero Brian of legend?"

"Yes… Why? Do you know anything else about him Jack?" "Actually… Yeah… I was his mentor. The one that taught him how to fight, and trained him. He never had our Halken ancestry, so teaching him the weather powers was impossible. But, he still mastered eveything. And he's the only one to be able to get some of the strongest abilites. He was even the only one to ever be able to create a black hole… And… I was the one that killed him…" Jack dropped into a chair realizing the repercussions of what he had done so, so long ago.

"You WHAT?! You killed the man who quite literally fought Notch on equal footing? And could make black holes, and who's death caused the literal embodiment of evil to be made?" Silver suddenly joined in yelling at Jack.

"Yes, I did. He was trying to overthrow Notch saying he would be a better, more active God than the one who made the entirety of existence. I had to do something. And I didn't know how to control my powers back then… besides. How was I supposed to know Herobrine was going to happen?" Jack appeared to be in shock, even for something that happened that long ago. "Wait… If you taught him, then you must have been an adult back then… But that would be impossible, that was thousands of years ago." Celestia added. "When I did that, the power that was released from him was immense enough to destroy an entire realm. There was another dimension back then. I'm the only survivor from it, and the energy that was used to transport me from there, as well as the energy I absorbed cause me to become immortal. He was a mortal man, yet he was blessed with the powers of a God, and the mind of a lunatic. I guess some of it went to Herobrine and made him go mad as well. I wonder if he was the man who found me back then as well... " Jack was slowly starting to lose himself into the depths of his mind. We could see the focus slowly fading from his eyes, and his body slowly sump down. He even started to leak out some energy. A small blood red mist was seeping out from nearly every pore of his body, and it was decaying everything it touched.

"Jack! Get ahold of yourself, I know this is probably a lot to realize, who knows how long after you had accepted that you had killed one of your probably favorite students, but you're making my house decay… wait… Decay? Jack? Are you okay?" I asked slowly backing up as I thought of something I hoped wasn't true. The others luckily never got too close to him anyway, so they were already ~10 feet away.

"Isn't his energy normally a color closer to redstone than to crimson? And is it really decaying all of that?' Celestia said looking kind of disgusted as the mist began to give off a smell of rotting corpses. "Stand back… I believe we may have found one of the ones we're looking for already." Dark Bolt said coming into the room. "It appears that the person we know as Jack Chronicle, is also The Wither, the abomination that decays everything around it with it's withering effect. It appears that the immense energy he absorbed back when The Hero Brian was killed, was the energy you see now. It has kept him alive by sucking the life force out from everything near him. Yet, as he is unaware of it, I would say that he doesn't know that he's the one doing this. The man that he met back then was me. I found him in a catatonic state and sealed away the energy surrounding him believing that it was his life essence, Which appears to have been some of the leftover energy that had destroyed the other dimension he was referring to. Although it should have dissipated by now, it appears that it made him immortal and has begun decaying. Causing his ability to seep out if he ever loses control of his mind. And that would explain why the places that have been attacked by the wither are centralized around the places The Hero Brian was most of the time"

Dark Bold was beginning to smile, and create weird gestures with his hands. Or at least, I thought it was weird until they glowed… Then I thought it was REALLY weird. But then I realized he was using some of his last spells to seal the rot back. He didn't rush and the roth passed by him, going around and staying away from him. But Me and the other 2 were running out of space. "Hey, Arche? When you going to finish that spell? It would be nice to have a redo about now!' Silver shouted right before A bright flash and Dark Bolt shouting something about losing his touch or something. When the light faded, everything was back to how it was 10 minutes ago. Jack was talking about how he knew Brian… I guess it was a time reversal spell instead of a warding one?

"Jack! The energy you absorbed didn't just make you immortal, it made you into the Wither, the abomination that makes everything around it decay. You sap the life force from everything and take it as your own life force" I blurted out forgetting Dark Bolt's story nearly entirely.

"Hahahaha! Well done children… You seem to have found out where one of us is. But luckily for me, you can't kill him!" A menacing voice sounded out from behind us. Turning around showed it to be Herobrine himself. "And not only can you not kill him, he has provided me with great information about you all, well… Not willingly of course, after all. What kind of abomination would a beast who's aware of it's own destruction be able to do if it tries to avoid it?" Herobrine was slowly moving towards us. Not walking, just moving. As if he was floating. "And the best part is, is that you simply can't do anything to save him. He is The WIther, anything you do to save him will either kill him, or help me!"

"Well, if you're going to come to us… Why not get this party started early, eh? Silver said grabbing his swords and preparing to fight. Dark Bolt appeared to not really care about all of this strangely. "*yawn* Why don't you stop trying to play cool and actually do something in person for once, kid? I mean, if you're going to be all evil super-villainy and try to be menacing. You've got to actually show up to the place. Or at least use some half decent projection spells" Dark Bolt finished what he was saying with a loud snap of his fingers, making Herobrine, or what was apparently just a projection of him, into smoke.

"Okay… I think we might actually need to take a break and figure out WHAT THE ABSOLUTE F**K IS GOING ON HERE?!" Jack said, ending up screaming. "And maybe… Oh, i don't know. Think of a way to defeat Herobrine when Jack, of all people happened to be the weaker one of the 3…" I added

"Well, If we're going to do that… Me, Dark Bolt, and Jack will come up with the plan. You and Celestia can go and gather supplies to repair the damage he did to this place…" Silver said while walking over to Jack and waving over Dark Bolt

"What damage? Do you mean the damage that you caused when you prepared for a fight?" I said half sarcastically, half jokingly. "Yeah… My swords kind of cut the roof in half. I forgot their power for a second…" silver said pointing up with a bead of sweat dropping from his forehead.

Me and Celestia just shook our heads and went to gather supplies...

 **Jack Chronicle: Again, really sorry for the year long Hiatus. But I needed it, and it appears that i'm going to cotinue the story. Hopefully the enxt chapter will be easier to do, and i'll have more motivation... This chapter contains what basically was going to happen in the 4 chapters that were supposed to follow it as well. But I slightly altered the timeline somewhat to make up for lost time. Speeding it all up. And friend me on steam please! My username is on my profile page! (Shameless self-advertisement!)**

 **P.S. I wrote 95% of this at 3:30 am July 2nd, while hyped up on 5 bottles of coca-cola and heavily sleep deprived...**


End file.
